


Miedo

by NeusWastedLife



Category: The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Paranoia, traumas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada puede recordarle a los corderos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedo

Nada puede recordarle a los corderos. Nada ni nadie puede aproximarse lo más mínimo a aquellos chillidos. El doctor Lecter no puede gritar de aquella manera, el doctor Lecter no puede siquiera remontarse en el tiempo para anclarse en su recuerdo, en aquella granja, tras aquel redil de madera.

El doctor Lecter no berrea como los corderos de aquel rancho, susurra. No se apega al sudor de su piel como la lana enjuta, sino que le eriza los poros de una sola mirada, como si el recorrido de sus párpados a lo lejos pudiese, incluso, arañarla. No es un ser aleatorio e inocente, no permanece quieto porque no desee escaparse. Él está encerrado. _Debe_ estar encerrado.

Pero cuando Clarice habla con él, cuando le cuenta cosas de sí misma y tiene que tragar saliva con cautela para ser capaz de proseguir con su pasado en voz alta, le da la impresión de que Hannibal Lecter no está de ningún modo encerrado. Sin parpadear, fijo en su rostro, los labios inmóviles pero expresivos, sin trastocar un ápice esa sonrisa ubicua, el sociópata va apoderándose poco a poco de su mente. Y resulta tan humillante, tan perturbador, que no... Clarice sabe con total certeza que ese hombre no está para nada encerrado.


End file.
